Ewolucja Układu Słonecznego Kłamstwem
Zadziwiającym faktem jest jak nasz Układ słoneczny, każda Planeta w jaki sposób została zaprojektowana przez twórcę - niszczy, całkowicie obala teorię Ewolucji, to żadna nowość gdyż cały świat jest świadectwem na stworzenie i bezsilność okultystycznego wymysłu Ewolucji wtłaczanego społeczeństwu przez Jezuitów. Co mówi nam Teoria Ewolucji? Otóż układ słoneczny uformował się miliardy lat temu z wirujących gazów i pyłów, chmura ta zwana jest Nebulą, jest to tak zwana teoria Nebuli. Więc Nebula zaczęła się obracać przez co w tym procesie spłaszczyła się w dysk, cud sprawił że centralne wybrzuszenie uformowało się w słońce , a materia wokół niego zmieniła się w planety. Zacznijmy od tego że jest to czysta fantazja, choć nie, w rzeczywistości jest to wiara, gdyż Ewolucja jest religią, najbardziej absurdalną religia na świecie do której potrzeba masę wiary. Co jest nie tak z tą teorią? Nie jest możliwe uformowanie planet z planetozymali, czyli mówiąc łatwiejszym językiem dużych skał w kosmosie które powstały przez łączenie się z sobą mniejszych. Ewolucjoniści wierzą , że Planetozy male stały się tak duże że uzyskały własne pole grawitacyjne i przyciągając się nawzajem przyciągnęły planety, oczywiście nikt nie wie, jak zwykle, jak do tego doszło, najwidoczniej stał się kolejny cud, w Religii Ewolucji dzieje się to ciągle - ponad naturalne cudy, a raczej wiara w ich istnienie jest na porządku dziennym. Przyjrzyjmy się więc planetom w układzie słonecznym, zacznijmy od tych najbliżej Słońca kończąc na tych najbardziej od niego oddalonych. Planety występujące bliżej słońca są planetami skalistymi, dalsze gazowymi, Ziemia również jest planetą skalistą. Zacznijmy od Merkurego . Merkury jest najbliższą słońca planetą jak i planetą skalistą, to fakt, jest również mniejsza od wszystkich pozostałych planet za wyjątkiem Plutona. Jest on bardzo gorącym miejscem, to logiczne, jest blisko słońca. Na nasłonecznionej jego części temperatura dochodzi do 840 Stopni Fahrenheita, z drugiej strony jeżeli jesteśmy na części odwróconej od słońca, temperatura spada do - 180 Stopni Fahrenheita. n Więc jak to się ma do teorii Ewolucji? Merkury jest ekstremalnie gęsty, posiada największą gęstość ze wszystkich planet oprócz Ziemi. Problem polega na tym, że Merkury jest zbyt mały , aby mieć taką gęstość i za mały by posiadać tak duże pole grawitacyjne. Teoria Nebuli mówi, że Merkury nie może być tak gęsty. Ewolucjoniści nie mogąc wytłumaczyć Merkurego wymyślili teorię''' KOLIZJI', polega o na na tym, że kiedyś Merkury kiedyś pasował do teorii Ewolucji, ALE zderzył się z nim wielki asteroid i zmienił go w to co znamy dziś. Gdzie jest więc dowód na kolizję? Nie ma. Merkury niszczy teorię Ewolucji dodatkowo w paru innych kwestiach. Posiada on pole magnetyczne, problem w tym, że według teorii Ewolucji nie może go mieć. Jedynym sposobem dla planety, aby posiadać pole magnetyczne mając miliardy lat jest teoria dynamo. Teoria Dynamo mówi, że planeta posiadająca ciekłe jądro przewodzące prąd i obracające się, generuje przez ruch pole magnetyczne. Musi więc posiadać metalowe ciekłe jądro którego ruchy teoretycznie generują pole magnetyczne. Oznacza to, że jeżeli planeta mająca miliardy lat posiada pole magnetyczne, to musi posiadać ciekłe jądro z metalu. Więc jądro musi być w stanie cieczy. Jednak Ewolucjoniści uważają, że Merkury jest tak mały że jego jądro musiało zamarznąć już dawno temu, tak więc jego jądro nie może być ciekłe. Więc według teorii Ewolucji Merkury nie może posiadać pola magnetycznego, problem w tym, że posiada. Jak więc pseudo naukowcy Ewolucji tłumaczą ten problem? Utrzymują, że faktem jest, że jądro musiałoby już zamarznąć, więc ich wytłumaczeniem jest jądro żelazno-siarkowe, innymi słowy jądro z żelaza, ale zmieszane z siarką. Siarka pozwoliłaby, aby jądro stygło wolniej. Jednak jest to niemożliwe według teorii formowania się układu słonecznego, według teorii Nebuli. Ponieważ jedną z tych rzeczy która nie może powstać w bliskiej odległości od słońca jest właśnie siarka która jest bardzo niestała. Więc, aby uratować Merkurego dla teorii Ewolucji Merkury musiałby posiadać siarkę w swoim jądrze, ale nie może jej posiadać ze względu na teorię Nebuli i jej wyjaśnienie na formowanie się układu słonecznego, które zakłada, że Merkury formował się blisko słońca i dlatego tam się znajduje. Merkury całkowicie przeczy teorii Ewolucji która wyjaśnia powstawanie planet w sposób naturalistyczny bez projektanta. Kreacjonizm nie ma żadnego problemu z Merkurym. Następna planeta to Wenus, jest ona najgorętszą planetą w układzie słonecznym, jest gorętsza nawet od Merkurego który znajduje się bliżej Słońca. Wszystko za sprawą jej atmosfery i olbrzymiej ilości chmur ją zakrywających wywołujących efekt cieplarniany. W dodatku chmury te są mieszaniną dwutlenku węgla, a co za tym idzie są trujące. Ewolucja mówi, że Ziemia powinna być bardzo podobna do Wenus ponieważ ziemia jak i ona uformowała się w tym samym czasie, w tym samym miejscu z tych samych materiałów , jednak różnice są olbrzymie, Wenus nie posiada pola magnetycznego pomimo, że teoria dynamo mówi, że Wenus powinno je posiadać. Innym problemem Ewolucji jest to, że powierzchnia Wenus wygląda na młodą ponieważ nie posiada śladów " Milionów lat " Erozji , zarejestrowano na niej skały o ostrych krawędziach a po miliardach lat w tej temperaturze powinny zmienić się w płynną postać . Jeszcze inną sprawą która przeczy Ewolucji z powodu Wenus jest to, że Wenus kręci się w odwrotną stronę co całkowicie przeczy teorii Wielkiego Wybuchu, teorii zachowania momentu pędu. Jakie więc wytłumaczenie mają Ewolucjoniści? Ponownie pojawia się teoria' KOLIZJI''' która twierdzi, że w Wenus uderzył obiekt z taką siłą, że zmienił jego obrót, problem w tym, że Wenus nie posiada odnotowanych wybrzuszeń po uderzeniu i zdaje się idealnie gładka, ponownie jak Merkury, wyobraźmy sobie planetę która idealnie krąży po orbicie wokół słońca, spróbujcie w nią tak uderzyć, aby zmienić jej kierunek obrotu bez wyprowadzania jej z orbity lub zmiany perfekcyjnego układu prężenie i nie pozostawić po sobie żadnych śladów, szansa na to wynosi 0, to się nigdy nie zdarzy i nie może zdarzyć. Wenus niszczy Teorię Ewolucji podobnie jak Merkury. Przejdźmy teraz do Ziemi, planety która jest jednym wielkim dowodem na stworzenie. Ziemia jest unikalnie zaprojektowana dla życia, nigdzie indziej we wszechświecie nie znajdujemy takich warunków doskonale przystosowanych w każdym aspekcie do życia. Ślady projektu są widoczne wszędzie, długość dnia w układzie słonecznym waha się od 10 godzin o 200 naszych dni, nie ma żadnego powodu dla którego nasz dzień trwa 24 godziny, gdyby istniał dłużej, miałoby to ekstremalne wpływy na temperaturę na ziemi. Gdyby ziemia kręciła się za szybko mielibyśmy olbrzymie huragany które by nas zabiły. Posiadamy atmosferę chroniącą nas przed zabójczym promieniowaniem i jednocześnie pozwalająca nam oddychać. Bóg pobłogosławił nam też olbrzymią ilością wody - niezbędnej do życia, jest szczególnie niezwykła dla Teorii Ewolucji bo według niej nie powinniśmy jej tutaj mieć, ponieważ według teorii Ewolucji nasza planeta znajduje się zbyt blisko słońca, aby mieć wodę, nie mogła ona ukształtować się tutaj według teorii Nebuli tak blisko słońca . Jak więc tłumaczą ewolucjoniści z skąd wzięła się woda ? Kreacjoniści nie mają z nią żadnego problemu . A więc teoria Ewolucji naucza że ziemia pierwotnie nie miała wody ALE , pewnego dnia w ziemie uderzyły komety zawierające wodę i z stąd się tu wzięła , oznacza to że znowu mamy do czynienia z teorią''' KOLIZJI''' , zawsze muszą się ratować tym wymysłem , zadziwiającym faktem jest to że wszystkie planety nie pozostawiają po teorii Ewolucji kosmicznej suchej nitki . Ziemia posiada również pole magnetyczne , cóż teoria Ewolucji nie może wyjaśnić dlaczego my też posiadamy pole magnetyczne ponieważ odkryto że pole magnetyczne ziemi słabnie , obecnie szacuje się że traci ono polowe swej siły co 700 lat , jest to absolutny cios dla Ewolucji według której ziemia ma miliony lat , obala ją , mówi się nam że ziemia zmienia biegunowość , to kłamstwo - nie ma czegoś takiego to wymysł , pole magnetyczne słabnie . Ewolucja naucza że uformowała się z gorącej masy , około 4,6 Miliarda lat temu kiedy się ochłodziła i uformowała skalistą skorupę , Biblia mówi że duch boży unosił się nad wodami , a więc czy to co naucza Ewolucja jest w ogóle możliwe ? Niestety nie ponieważ nie jest możliwe dla tego świata aby miał on mijardy lat . Po drugie Pierścienie powstałe w Polonie wskazują na zupełnie coś innego . Doktor Robert Gentry studiował te pierścienie od dłuższego czasu . Istnienie pierścienia w polonie określa się na czas około 2 minut . Gdyby skała była gorącą lawą , rozpadający się Polon tworzyłby te pierścienie przez 2 minuty po czym rozpłynęły by się w lawie , nie pozostawiając śladu w skale po swoim istnieniu . Aby utrzymać te kółka w miejscu trzeba zamrozić atomsfere , jest to więc niemożliwe aby ziemia była gorącą masą , doktor Robert Gentry wydał całą książkę na ten temat ponieważ cały granit na świecie posiada pół-rozpadłe cząstki Polonu , nie jest możliwe więc że ziemia była gorącą masą ponieważ jest naukowy dowód że to bujda . Księżyc : Księżyc jest unikalne ustawiony do ziemi dzięki czemu odziały wuje na przypływy w jej oceanach , jest to przykład doskonałego projektu , gdyby księżyc był zbyt blisko - przypływy były by szkodliwe i niszczycielskie . Problem w tym że księżyc się oddala od Ziemi , oznacza to że kiedyś był bliżej , jeżeli więc świat ma miliardy lat , księżyc powinien wręcz jeżeli nie uderzyć w Ziemie , to zniszczyć jej życie poprzez zmiany w przypływach . Z skąd w ogóle wziął się księżyc ? Teoria rozszerzania się mówi, że wczesna Ziemia gwałtownie wirując odczepiła od siebie część materiału który stał się Księżycem. Teoria ta została obalona gdy uzyskano próbki skał księżyca, wykazały one olbrzymie różnice pomiędzy Ziemskimi a tymi pochodzącymi z Księżyca , więc nie mogły pochodzić z Ziemi. Drugi problem to prędkość w jakiej Ziemia musiałaby się kręcić jest absurdalną i niszczycielka, tak więc umarła teoria rozszerzania się. Jest jeszcze Teoria Pochwycenia mówiąca, że Księżyc uformował się gdzieś indziej w układzie słonecznym, ma to tłumaczyć niewygodne różnice w składzie skał pomiędzy tymi z Księżyca, a tymi z Ziemi. Leciał sobie przez układ słoneczny, aż został uwięziony na naszej orbicie. Po pierwsze nie ma żadnych szans, aby Księżyc doskonale wpasował się w orbitę Ziemi, po drugie energia lecącego księżyca była by na tyle duża by przerwać się dalej. Trzecia teoria to teoria KOLIZJI, jednak umiera ona z tych samych powodów co pierwsza. Obecnie pseudo nauka Ewolucji nie może wyjaśnić jak powstał księżyc - Kreacjonizm nie ma z tym żadnych problemów i jak zwykle jest jedynym rozwiązanie. " Zawartość pierwiastków promieniotwórczych w skałach księżyca jest tak wysoka , że jeśli księżyc miałby w rzeczywistości miliony lat, ciepło wytwarzane przez rozpad radioaktywny stopiłby księżyc. " - R. E. Kofahl i K.L. Segraves , The Creation Explanation (1975), strona 145 Przejdźmy do słońca, faktem jest że słońce się spala i kurczy, obecnie szacuje się, że traci tony na sekundę. Jeżeli słońce się kruczy, to oznacza że kiedyś było większe, jak duże było miliardy lat temu? Na tyle , aby zabić całe życie na ziemi. Żadna psudo teoria nie została wymyślona, aby ratować słońce dla Ewolucji, prawdopodobnie Ziemia zostałaby przez Słońce włochnięta, nie mówiąc już o Wenus czy Merkurym . '" Od 1836 roku, ponad sto różnych obserwatorów w Royal Greenwich Observatory i US Naval Observatory dokonało bezpośrednie , wizualne pomiary , które wskazują , że średnica Słońca kurczy się w tempie ok. 1 procent każdego stulecia lub około pięciu stóp na godzinę! Ponadto zapisy zaćmień słonecznych wskazują, że gwałtowne kurczenie się działo w ciągu co najmniej ostatnich 400 lat. Kilka technik pośrednich potwierdzają również, że słońce się kurczy, chociaż te wywnioskują szacunki tylko około 1 / 7-cia tyle. " ' ''- W. T. Brown, In the Beginning (1989), strona 19.'' Księżyc.jpg Wenus.jpg Ziemia.jpg Słońce.jpg Merkury.jpg Kategoria:Ewolucja Kategoria:Okultyzm